Problem: A line passes through the distinct vectors $\mathbf{a}$ and $\mathbf{b}.$  Then for a certain value of $k,$ the vector
\[k \mathbf{a} + \frac{3}{4} \mathbf{b}\]must also lie on the line.  Find $k.$
Answer: The line passing through $\mathbf{a}$ and $\mathbf{b}$ can be parameterized by
\[\mathbf{a} + t (\mathbf{b} - \mathbf{a}).\]Taking $t = \frac{3}{4},$ we get
\[\mathbf{a} + \frac{3}{4} (\mathbf{b} - \mathbf{a}) = \frac{1}{4} \mathbf{a} + \frac{3}{4} \mathbf{b}.\]Thus, $k = \boxed{\frac{1}{4}}.$